powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Grove (Season 1)
The first season of the fan-tv series, Angel Grove, also known as "Neo-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1)" or "Power Rangers Jurassic Might" being currently written by Kal Stephens in association with Surviving Media. A mature sequel series or revisiting to the original "Power Rangers" television series featuring a less comedic and more serious story lines and tackling more difficult and mature topics and situations. In a nutshell this isn't the Power Rangers you watched when you were a kid" - Season tagline. Synopsis Beginning at the end of the summer of 2014 with six diverse and angsty teenagers come together to complete their court assigned community service that will change their lives for ever. While cleaning up the former construction area in Angel Grove that has now been abandoned the teens witness a meteor land in the distance and go to investigate. They are surprised to find a weird box was in the crater left by the meteor and when one of the teens volunteers to open the box they mistakenly release a millennia old evil space criminal who sets his sights on Earth with his plan to devour all of the light in the people of Earth before conquering the planet. Now it is up to five angsty teenagers to defend the Earth much like their predecessors did a decade before as "Power Rangers" Cast Braeden Lemasters.jpg|Austin Scott (Season 1)|link=Austin Scott (Angel Grove)|linktext=Austin Scott (Season 1) Oren Williams.jpg|Dave Collins (Season 1)|link=Dave Collins (Angel Grove)|linktext=Dave Collins (Season 1) Samuel Patrick Chu.jpg|Tristan Trang (Season 1)|link=Tristan Trang (Angel Grove)|linktext=Tristan Trang (Season 1) Ruby Jerins.jpg|Billy Chambers (Season 1)|link=Willamina Chambers (Angel Grove)|linktext=Billy Chambers (Season 1) Allisyn Ashley Arm.jpg|Zöe DeSantos (Season 1)|link=Zöe DeSantos (Angel Grove)|linktext=Zöe DeSantos Daniel Zovatto.jpg|Jesse Clearwater (Season 1)|link=Jesse Clearwater (Angel Grove)|linktext=Jesse Clearwater (Season 1) Devon Werkheiser.jpg|Jake Appleby (Season 1)|link=Jake Appleby (Angel Grove)|linktext=Jake Appleby (Season 1) Keegan Connor Tracy.jpg|Shannon Pemberton (Season 1)|link=Shannon Pemberton|linktext=Shannon Pemberton (Season 1) Johnny Yong Bosch.jpg|Adam Park (Season 1)|link=Adam Park (Angel Grove)|linktext=Adam Park (Season 1) Messiah.jpg|The Darkness|link=Corruptus (Angel Grove)|linktext=The Darkness Main Cast * Braeden Lemasters as Austin Scott * Oren Williams as Dave Collins * Samuel Patrick Chu as Tristan Trang * Ruby Jerins as Billy Chambers * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zöe DeSantos * Daniel Zovatto as Jesse Clearwater (Episodes 9 - 18) * Devon Werkheiser as Jake Appleby * with Keegan Connor Tracy as Shannon Pemberton * and Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park * The Darkness voiced by Tony Todd Recurring Cast * Alex Borstein as Abby Caplan * Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hastings * David Yost as Dr. William Cranston * Steve Cardenas as Officer Rocky DeSantos * Sterling Beaumon as Max Sanders * Malese Jow as Sasha Kwan * Carlos Pena, Jr. as Lorenzo Santiago * Roshon Fegan as Robbie Gordon * Isabelle Furhman as Danielle Pemberton * Jake Short as Aaron Hastings Guest Starring * Dylan Minnette as Ethan Caplan * Walter Emmanuel Jones as Zack Taylor * Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Luis Santiago * Austin St. John as Jason Scott * Jason David Frank as Dr. Tommy Oliver * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimbely Oliver * Beau Miller as Rita Repulsa (Episode 5) Episodes Gallery Red Jurassic Ranger.jpg|Red Tyrannosaurus Jurassic Ranger|link=Austin Scott (Angel Grove) Blue Jurassic Ranger.jpg|Blue Triceratops Jurassic Ranger|link=Dave Collins (Angel Grove) Black Jurassic Ranger.jpg|Black Mastodon Jurassic Ranger|link=Tristan Trang (Angel Grove) Yellow Jurassic Ranger.jpg|Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger Jurassic Ranger|link=Willamina Chambers (Angel Grove) Pink Jurassic Ranger.jpg|Pink Pterodactyl Jurassic Ranger|link=Zöe DeSantos (Angel Grove) Green Jurassic Ranger.jpg|Green Jurassic Ranger|link=Jesse Clearwater (Angel Grove) White Jurassic Ranger.jpg|White Jurassic Ranger|link=Thomas Oliver II (Angel Grove) Messiah.jpg|The Darkness|link=Corruptus (Angel Grove) Category:Angel Grove (Series)